


Sherlock&John

by mikimac



Series: Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te) [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londra 1594.<br/>Da una parte gli Holmes e i Watson, due famiglie rivali sempre pronte allo scontro.<br/>Dall'altra Sherlock e John, figli dei due capi famiglia, travolti da un amore impossibile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un ballo in maschera

**Author's Note:**

> Con questo capitolo inizia la decina parte di “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)”.  
> Anche in questo caso, si tratta di un riadattamento di un classico della drammaturgia inglese, ma non vi dico cosa sia.  
> Tanto lo riconoscerete subito!
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono stati creati da Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (e dal misterioso Will che si siede alla taverna con Mike Stamford) e riadattati da Steven Moffat&Mark Gatiss per la BBC.  
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro e se dovesse ricordare altre storie, sarebbe involontario.  
> Buona lettura!

Londra. 1594.

La locanda è piena, come al solito.

L’uomo entra e viene investito da odori e voci.

Inspira profondamente, per tentare di riconoscerli tutti quanti.

Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che quel miscuglio casuale sia orrendo, ma lui lo ama, perché ogni singolo odore ha un suo significato e tutti insieme rappresentano la vita.

E lui ama la vita.

Ama le persone allegre che si divertono.

Risate e canti arrivano alle sue orecchie, in una cacofonia gioiosa e chiassosa.

Il suo sguardo cade su un uomo seduto ad un tavolo, solo, che spicca come una mosca bianca su un muro nero.

Non si sta divertendo.

Ha lo sguardo spento e fissa un punto indefinito davanti a sé.

Ha un boccale di birra stretto in mano, ma non sembra bere molto.

L’uomo appena entrato non sa perché si senta così attratto dall’altro.

Forse perché, in un locale in cui tutti ridono e parlano, quell’uomo grassottello e tarchiato ha un viso triste e malinconico, come non ne vede da anni.

“Will ben arrivato! – lo saluta, garrula, una cameriera con il vestito così scollato da lasciare veramente poco all’immaginazione – Era ora che arrivasse! Sono troppe sere che mi trascura. Devo essere gelosa delle grazie di un’altra donna?”

L’uomo afferra la cameriera alla vita  ed avvicina il viso all’orecchio della donna:

“Non essere gelosa, mia cara. – le sussurra suadente – Tutte le altre donne non sono alla tua altezza.”

La cameriera gli dà una spinta e ride divertita:

“Mascalzone!” esclama e cerca di divincolarsi.

Will la trattiene:

“Chi è quell’uomo?” domanda curioso, indicando il bevitore solitario.

La donna volta la testa nella direzione in cui sta guardando l’uomo.

Il viso della cameriera perde il sorriso e sospira:

“Si chiama Mike Stamford. – risponde con tono triste – Sono giorni che viene qui e si siede a quel tavolo. È sempre solo ed è sempre tremendamente triste. Qualcuno ha tentato di avvicinarlo, ma lui inizia a raccontare una storia così drammatica, che tutti lo abbandonano prima che lui finisca di narrarla.”

Will si sente irrimediabilmente attratto da quell’uomo.

“Portami due birre a quel tavolo.” Ordina alla cameriera, lasciandola andare e dandole una pacca sul sedere.

“Screanzato! – strilla lei, facendo finta di essere offesa – Se fossi una di quelle nobili donne che le muoiono dietro, non avreste osato darmi una sculacciata!”

“Se tu fossi una donna nobile, saresti brutta e noiosa. – ribatte Will – Portami da bere, donna!”

Con un risolino divertito, la cameriera va a prendere i boccali.

Will arriva al tavolo di Mike Stamford:

“Buona sera amico, posso farti compagnia?” chiede con un sorriso.

L’uomo alza appena lo sguardo.

È appannato.

Non dall’alcool, ma dalle lacrime, che sembrano non voler scendere.

Will lo prende come un cenno d’assenso e si siede.

La cameriera arriva con le consumazioni e le lascia.

Non se la sente di fare battute e si allontana dall’uomo triste.

“Cosa ti fa tanto soffrire amico mio? – domanda Will – Forse, se ne parli, potresti sentirti meglio.”

L’uomo sembra non averlo sentito.

Will attende, paziente.

Sorseggia la sua birra.

“Non sei mio amico. – mormora, finalmente, Mike – Io avevo due grandi amici, ma sono morti entrambi.”

“Mi dispiace per la tua perdita, amico. – sospira Will – Vuoi raccontarmi come li hai persi?”

“Non è una storia allegra di cui ridere. – ribatte Mike con stizza – Vattene!”

Will non si muove:

“Hai bisogno di sfogarti. – dice con comprensione – Io sono bravo ad ascoltare. Racconta. Non me ne andrò prima della fine.”

Mike lo fissa a lungo.

Beve un sorso di birra e si asciuga la bocca con il dorso della mano.

Inizia a parlare con voce bassa e monotona, fissando un punto imprecisato davanti a sé, come se stesse tentando di focalizzare il passato.

“Tutto è iniziato a

 

 

**Un ballo in maschera**

 

 

Gli Holmes e i Watson erano due delle famiglie più blasonate d’Inghilterra.

Erano ricchi e potenti.

Qualcuno assicurava che le due famiglie, in tempi antichi, fossero alleate ed in rapporti amichevoli.

Questa voce, però, lasciava i più perplessi ed incerti, perché, nei tempi correnti, gli Holmes e i Watson si odiavano.

Per qualche motivo che nessuno ricordava più, i membri delle due famiglie non riuscivano a stare nella stanza senza insultarsi, arrivando troppo spesso fino allo spargimento di sangue.

Si diceva che questo odio risalisse ai tempi della Guerra delle Due Rose, quando le due famiglie erano schierate dalla stessa parte, ma qualcosa causò la rottura dei rapporti fra Thomas Holmes e Jeremy Watson.

Strane voci bisbigliavano che i figli dei due uomini, innamorati perdutamente, fossero fuggiti insieme, per non dover essere separati, ma tutti sapevano che all’epoca né gli Holmes né i Watson avessero figlie femmine, quindi non si capiva da dove arrivasse questa diceria.

Forse era più veritiera la supposizione che l’odio derivasse dal fatto che Holmes avesse fatto imprigionare Watson, per qualche tempo, temendo che potesse tradire la causa di Lancaster.

Qualsiasi fosse il motivo di questo odio ancestrale, queste due famiglie non facevano nulla per evitare lo scontro.

Persino i loro servitori, se si incontravano al mercato, arrivavano alle mani.

 

 

Il mercato di Londra era affollato, come sempre a metà mattina.

I servitori degli Holmes e quelli dei Watson erano ad un banco per comprare frutta e verdura.

“Venditore, ho bisogno di quella cesta di uva. – stava dicendo un servo degli Holmes – È molto bella e farà bella figura sulla tavola del mio signore.”

“Certo.” Disse il venditore, mentre andava a prendere la cesta.

Nella stesso istante, la cesta venne presa dalla moglie del verduraio:

“La ho venduta al servo della casata Watson.” La donna sorrise al marito, che impallidì, sapendo cosa sarebbe accaduto.

“Signori, avete entrambi richiesto la cesta di uva, ma ho solo questa. – l’uomo informò i clienti – Potremmo dividerla a metà, in modo da accontentare entrambi?”

I due uomini si guardarono e si riconobbero:

“Il mio signore mi licenzierebbe su due piedi, se venisse a sapere che ho ceduto metà della cesta ad un servo dei Watson.” Sibilò il servo degli Holmes, con voce dura e fredda.

“Il mio signore mi licenzierebbe **e** mi farebbe levare la pelle con la frusta, se scoprisse che ho lasciato che un servo degli Holmes avesse anche solo metà di quello che è stato chiesto per lui. – ribatté il servo dei Watson, con lo stesso tono – Io l’ho chiesto per primo. Il cesto è mio.”

“Hai la stessa prepotenza ed arroganza del tuo signore. – lo canzonò il servo degli Holmes – Del resto, non è certo una sorpresa scoprire che ognuno abbia i servi che si merita.”

“Ritira ciò che hai detto, cane, o ti farò pentire di essere nato!”

“Scusati tu, bastardo!”

I due uomini arrivarono alle mani.

A dar loro man forte, arrivarono anche gli altri servitori delle casate.

In men che non si dica, il mercato fu travolto da una gigantesca rissa, da cui le brave donne tentavano di fuggire, mentre gli uomini si univano a coloro che picchiavano.

I soldati della Regina impiegarono ore per riportare la calma e l’ordine.

 

 

La Regina Elisabetta I non era notoriamente una donna di troppa pazienza.

Era stanca delle lamentele di tutti riguardo alle continue dispute fra gli Holmes e i Watson.

Uno degli Holmes, il figlio maggiore di Sir Timothy, era un membro minore del suo governo.

Mycroft Holmes era un ragazzo in gamba, che avrebbe fatto strada, ma Elisabetta non poteva più tollerare quella situazione di guerra continua fra due delle sue famiglie più potenti.

Convocò a palazzo i capi famiglia e li ricevette, a porte chiuse, nel proprio studio privato.

Timothy Holmes era alto, magro, con lineamenti decisi, zigomi alti, fieri occhi di un azzurro chiaro e candidi capelli bianchi e lisci.

Jonathan Watson era basso, grassottello, con un viso paffuto, occhi di un azzurro intenso e capelli grigi.

La regina li conosceva da anni e li trovava intelligenti e ragionevoli.

Non capiva, quindi, cosa scattasse in loro quando si trovavano nella stessa stanza.

In quel momento, inoltre, le sembrava di essere una madre sul punto di sgridare i figli colti in fragrante a compire qualche marachella.

“Che nessuno di voi due osi fiatare. – minacciò Elisabetta – Questa stupida faida **_deve_** finire. Non posso permettere che una cosa così ridicola sottragga tempo prezioso alle nostre incombenze. Sappiate, signori, che la prossima volta che le vostre famiglie si scontreranno, noi vi faremo decapitare seduta stante! Siamo state chiare?”

Il tono non ammetteva repliche.

I due uomini annuirono, chinando la testa, davanti alla furia della regina.

Con la minaccia della regina incombente sulle loro teste, le due famiglie sembrarono entrare in un periodo di tregua, di cui Londra fu immensamente grata.

 

 

Jonathan Watson aveva due figli: Harry, il maggiore, e John, il minore.

Lo studio di Jonathan era grande e luminoso.

Dalle sue finestre si poteva ammirare l’imponente costruzione della Torre di Londra.

John entrò nello studio del padre ed attese che l’uomo alzasse gli occhi dai fogli che stava leggendo.

“Siedi pure, John. – disse Jonathan con un sorriso – Dobbiamo parlare di una cosa importante.”

“Certo, padre.” Rispose John, sedendosi.

Era curioso di sapere cosa il padre volesse da lui.

“Figliolo, fra pochi mesi compirai diciassette anni e sarai un uomo. – esordì Jonathan – Tuo fratello Harry è fidanzato da anni ed ora tocca a te trovare una fanciulla da sposare, in modo da portare prestigio e potere alla nostra casata.”

John impallidì.

Non aveva ancora incontrato Sherlock, in questa vita, e poteva anche accadere che non si incontrassero, ma non voleva sposarsi con nessuno.

“Padre …” sussurrò allibito.

“Non temere, figliolo, ti ho già trovato la giusta fidanzata. – sorrise Jonathan, ignorando l’espressione del figlio – Si tratta della figlia minore di Lord Evans, Juliette. Capisco che sarebbe imbarazzante per entrambi arrivare alle nozze senza nemmeno esservi visti, così mi sono accordato con il padre. Stasera Lord Patel organizza un ballo in maschera, durante il quale farai la conoscenza con la giovane Juliette. Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene e che potremo procedere con il matrimonio molto in fretta.”

Il padre tornò a leggere le proprie carte.

John era stato congedato, senza diritto di replica.

Sconvolto, si alzò dalla poltrona ed uscì dallo studio del padre.

Nel corridoio lo attendeva la madre.

“Io non voglio sposarmi.” Sussurrò guardandola negli occhi.

“Nessuno vuole sposarsi alla tua età. – sorrise Lady Anna – Per questo sono i genitori ad accordarsi. Vedrai che Juliette ti piacerà. Vieni. Andiamo a scegliere gli abiti che indosserai per conoscere la tua futura sposa.”

Prese il figlio per le spalle e lo condusse dolcemente alla sua stanza.

John si lasciò portare via dalla madre, perché sapeva di non potersi ribellare.

Tutti si aspettavano che i figli rispettassero la volontà dei genitori, senza opporre resistenza.

Doveva riuscire a trovare un modo per non sposare questa Juliette.

 

 

Nello stesso momento, in riva al Tamigi, Mike Stamford stava chiacchierando con i suoi migliori amici Gregory Lestrade e Sherlock Holmes.

Greg e Sherlock erano cugini ed erano inseparabili fin da quando erano bambini.

Greg riusciva quasi sempre ad impedire che Sherlock si cacciasse nei guai.

Mike Stamford apparteneva ad una famiglia della piccola nobiltà ed era amico anche di John Watson, ma aveva sempre evitato di farlo incontrare con gli altri due a causa della celeberrima faida fra gli Holmes e i Watson.

Non avrebbe mai voluto che accadesse qualcosa di tragico fra i suoi amici.

“Così sei fidanzato!” sghignazzò Greg.

Sherlock lo degnò di un’occhiata feroce:

“Capiterà anche a te, presto. – sibilò – Ed allora sarò IO a prendermi gioco di te … Gavin!”

Lestrade alzò gli occhi al cielo:

“Smettila di sbagliare apposta il mio nome, solo perché sei arrabbiato.” Sbottò esasperato.

“E tu piantala di prendermi in giro perché devo sposare una ragazza che nemmeno ho mai visto!” sbuffò Sherlock di rimando.

“Davvero non hai mai visto Alyssa Thompson? – domandò Mike – Sai che stasera sarà al ballo in maschera organizzato da Lord Patel? L’ho sentito da mia sorella.”

“Perché non ci andiamo anche noi? – propose Greg, con un sorriso maligno – Così vedremo se la tua fidanzata abbia i baffi …”

“Una festa in maschera? – domandò Sherlock in tono capriccioso – Sarà noiosa.”

Greg gli diede una gran manata sulla schiena:

“Sarà grandioso! – ridacchiò – E potremo ammirare le ragazze della città.”

Sherlock non trovava argomenti validi per ribattere.

Inoltre, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, era curioso di vedere la ragazza.

“Andiamo, allora.” Acconsentì con un lamento.

I tre ragazzi andarono alle rispettive abitazioni, dandosi appuntamento per la sera.

Mentre tornava verso la casa degli Holmes, Sherlock si chiese quanto tempo avrebbe trascorso ancora senza John.

Era spaventato all’idea che John potesse incontrare Sherrinford senza che ci fosse lui a proteggerlo.

 

 

Il grande palazzo dei Patel era preceduto da un parco, in mezzo a cui di dipanavano vari stradelli in ghiaia con ai lati delle candele che ne illuminavano il percorso.

Gli ospiti in maschera venivano lasciati al cancello, percorrevano uno dei vialetti ed entravano dal portone principale, spalancato sull’ingresso.

A destra ed a sinistra dell’ingresso, si aprivano due sale, in ognuna delle quali un’orchestra di quattro elementi con strumenti a corda suonava i balli in voga.

Lo scalone che dava accesso al piano superiore si divideva in due rampe a metà della salita.

Tutto il primo piano era adibito a sala da ballo.

Quando Sherlock, Mike e Greg fecero il loro ingresso, nessuno li riconobbe.

Indossavano abiti di un verde cupo e portavano delle maschere che coprivano loro la metà superiore del viso.

Anche tutti gli altri invitati avevano i volti coperti dalle maschere.

“Come faremo a riconoscere la futura sposa di Sherlock?” domandò Greg, curioso.

“Dobbiamo trovare mia sorella. – rispose Mike – Ci faremo dire da lei come sia vestita la sua amica.”

“Andiamo!” Greg esortò gli amici, in tono allegro.

I tre ragazzi entrarono nella stanza a destra ed osservarono le giovani coppie ballare, ridere o chiacchierare.

La stanza era un tripudio di vestiti colorati.

“La vedi?” domandò Greg.

“No.” Rispose Mike.

Sherlock si guardava intorno annoiato ed infastidito:

“Dobbiamo proprio restare qui?” chiese in tono lamentoso.

“Direi di sì! – ribatté Greg ghignando – Stiamo cercando la tua sposa, ricordi?”

Sherlock sbuffò e seguì gli amici nella stanza accanto.

“Anche qui non c’è.” Disse Mike, dopo una veloce occhiata.

“Saliamo di sopra.” Propose Greg.

“Stiamo solo perdendo tempo.” Brontolò Sherlock.

Greg e Mike lo ignorarono, lo presero ognuno per un braccio e lo trascinarono su per le scale.

Avevano appena messo piede nella grande sala da ballo, quando lo sguardo di Sherlock venne attratto da una testa di capelli biondi.

Apparteneva ad un giovane uomo, non troppo alto, con un abito di un azzurro intenso che metteva magnificamente in risalto i suoi occhi color dell’oceano.

Il giovane era appoggiato alla parete e stava osservando gli altri ballare.

Sembrava annoiato e desolatamente triste.

“Sarà meglio che ce ne andiamo. – borbottò Mike, in tono preoccupato – Ci sono alcuni Watson.”

Si girò verso Sherlock, ma lui non c’era più.

Con un moto di panico, Mike iniziò a cercarlo nella sala e lo vide a pochi passi da John.

Sherlock si piazzò davanti a lui:

“Stai cercando qualcuno di speciale?” chiese con voce bassa e profonda.

“Lo stavo cercando, ma ora lo ho trovato. – rispose John con un sorriso – Continua a piacerti il verde?”

Sherlock si ricordò della foresta di Sherwood:

“Ogni cosa che mi leghi a te è sempre la migliore.” Rispose con un sorriso malizioso.

Mike li raggiunse in fretta:

“Ciao, John, come stai?” domandò, sperando che non fosse accaduto nulla di irreparabile.

“Ciao, Mike, sto bene. – rispose John, gentilmente – Se cerchi tua sorella, si trova dall’altra parte del salone.”

“Oh grazie. – ribatté Mike – Sei qui con Harry?”

“Sì. – lo informò John – Sono venuto ad incontrare la mia futura sposa.”

“COSA?” sbottò Sherlock, in tono più alto del necessario.

“Mio padre ha combinato il mio matrimonio con Juliette Evans. – continuò John, come se non avesse sentito – Ora sta parlando con la fidanzata di mio fratello, ma, fra poco, me la presenteranno.”

“Tuo padre non ha altro da fare che immischiarsi nella tua vita?” domandò Sherlock, furioso.

“Ti ricordo che anche tuo padre ha concordato un matrimonio per te.” Sogghignò Greg.

“Io non mi sposerò di sicuro!” affermò Sherlock deciso.

“Vedremo …” lo sfidò Greg.

Mike afferrò Sherlock per trascinarlo via.

Aveva notato che Harry stava arrivando con due damigelle e non voleva che gli Holmes e i Watson arrivassero allo scontro.

“Ora andiamo da mia sorella.” Salutò John, trascinando via Sherlock di peso.

“A presto!” sussurrò Sherlock.

“A presto!” mormorò John.

Osservò i tre ragazzi confondersi nella folla variopinta.

Finalmente aveva ritrovato Sherlock.

L’attenzione di John venne attratta dal fratello, che gli presentò la sua futura sposa.

La mente di John, però, era impegnata a capire come incontrare di nuovo Sherlock e non prestò alcuna attenzione a quello che la ragazza gli disse.

 

 

Sherlock divenne impaziente ed intollerante.

“Andiamo via! – cominciò a brontolare – Non mi interessa vedere una ragazza che, tanto, non sposerò!”

“Siamo qui per quello!” protestò Greg.

“Restate, se volete. – ribatté Sherlock – Io me ne vado.”

Si avviò verso l’uscita.

Mike, vista la presenza dei Watson, decise di appoggiare la decisione di Sherlock, prima che accadesse qualcosa di cui dovessero pentirsi:

“Andiamo, Greg. – sollecitò l’altro – Se Sherlock se va, dove è il divertimento?”

Greg sbuffò, ma decise di seguire gli altri due.

Usciti dal palazzo, si diressero verso la casa di Lestrade.

“Mi avete rovinato la serata! – protestò Greg – Potevamo ballare e divertirci e voi mi avete trascinato via.”

“Sai che divertimento ballare con gente di cui non vedi nemmeno il volto.” Borbottò Sherlock.

“Avremmo potuto fare il tuo gioco delle deduzioni! – insisté Greg – Sarebbe stato fantastico!”

“Oh, sì, certo! – intervenne Mike – Sarebbe stato veramente il modo migliore per scatenare una rissa!”

“Siete insopportabili. – sbuffò Greg – La prossima volta che mi voglia divertire, vi lascio a casa con la vostra mammina, così sarete sicuri di non farvi la bua!”

E si chiuse in un ostinato ed offeso mutismo.

Arrivati a casa Lestrade, grugnì un saluto incomprensibile e salì in casa.

Sherlock e Mike erano rimasti soli.

Dovevano andare verso casa Holmes, ma Sherlock fermò Mike:

“Tu sai dove abiti John, vero?” domandò.

“Sì, perché?” chiese di rimando Mike, in tono sospettoso.

“Voglio andare da lui.” Rispose Sherlock.

“Sei impazzito? – sbottò Mike in tono strozzato, impallidendo – Vuoi andare dai Watson? Sai cosa succederebbe, se ti trovassero in casa loro? E per cosa, poi?”

Sherlock si levò la maschera e si piazzò davanti a Mike.

Il suo sguardo era serio e deciso:

“Amo John.” Rispose semplicemente.

Mike aprì la bocca un paio di volte, ma non sapeva cosa ribattere.

“I suoi occhi, la sua voce, il suo sorriso. – continuò Sherlock – Hai mai visto qualcosa di più dolce e bello?”

Mike conosceva Sherlock da quando era nato e sapeva che era bravo a simulare i propri sentimenti, ma, ora, gli sembrava terribilmente sincero.

“ ** _Devo_** vederlo.” insisté Sherlock, in tono supplice.

Holmes fissava Stamford con quegli occhi color del ghiaccio colmi di desiderio e passione.

“Se è uno scherzo e mi metterai nei guai, ti ucciderò in modo lento e doloroso.” Lo minacciò Mike.

Sherlock sorrise, felice.

Presto avrebbe rivisto John.

Corsero per Londra, approfittando del buio e rimanendo nelle ombre dei palazzi.

C’era poca gente in giro.

Arrivarono al palazzo dei Watson e lo trovarono con l’ingresso illuminato.

“Non sono ancora arrivati. – disse Mike – La stanza di John ha un balcone che si affaccia nel giardino interno.”

“Come ci arriviamo?” domandò Sherlock.

Mike era titubante.

Era sicuro che si stessero mettendo in un mare di guai.

“Sherlock … davvero … sono i Watson!” il discorso che gli uscì dalla bocca non era decisamente molto articolato, ma sapeva che se l’amico si metteva in testa qualcosa, era praticamente impossibile farlo desistere dal suo proposito.

“Come arriviamo al balcone di John?” insisté Sherlock.

“Di là.” Sospirò Mike, rassegnandosi.

Attraversarono la strada e si infilarono in un vicolo stretto che separava il palazzo dei Watson da quello accanto; percorsero il muro di cinta, fino ad arrivare in fondo.

“Dall’altra parte delle mura c’è il giardino interno. – sussurrò Mike, con fare cospiratorio – Il suo balcone è l’ultimo sulla sinistra del palazzo al primo piano.”

“Aspettami qui. – mormorò Sherlock – Se dovessi vedere arrivare qualcuno di pericoloso, imita il canto dell’allodola ed io tornerò in fretta.”

Prima che Mike potesse ribattere, Sherlock aveva già scavalcato il muro e si era calato nel giardino dei Watson.

Nascosto dalle ombre delle piante, si avvicinò al balcone indicato da Mike e rimase in attesa.

 

 

Sherlock non sapeva quanto tempo potesse essere trascorso.

Gli sembrava che la notte stesse schiarendo.

Finalmente, la stanza di John si illuminò.

Pochi minuti dopo, John stesso apparve sul balcone.

Sherlock coprì velocemente la distanza fra il suo nascondiglio ed il palazzo, usò come appoggio un rampicante e si issò rapidamente fino al balcone.

John sentì degli strani rumori e si sporse dal parapetto, giusto nel momento in cui Sherlock arrivò in cima.

Le loro labbra si toccarono, schiudendosi in un bacio tenero ed appassionato.

John afferrò Sherlock per le spalle e lo aiutò a scavalcare il parapetto, senza staccarsi da lui.

Quando entrambi furono sul terrazzo, Sherlock lo prese fra le propria braccia e separò le labbra da quelle di John, per scendere sul collo dell’altro, baciandolo e scoprendo più pelle possibile.

“Oh, Sherlock! – mormorò John – Sei impazzito a venire qui? Se qualcuno ti scoprisse, potrebbero ucciderti.”

“Ho il mantello della notte a nascondermi agli occhi di coloro che mi vogliono tenere lontano da te.” Sussurrò Sherlock all’orecchio di John.

“Perché ci siamo trovati anche in questa vita? – continuò John – Non potremo mai essere felici.”

Sherlock lo fissò negli occhi, sempre abbracciandolo:

“Perché dici così? – domandò – Siamo sempre riusciti a stare insieme, ce la faremo anche stavolta.”

“Le nostre famiglie si odiano. – rispose John – E i rapporti fra gli uomini sono avversati. Nessuno si schiererebbe mai con il nostro amore. Nessuno capirebbe perché ci amiamo.”

“Non mi importa di cosa pensino gli altri, non mi è mai importato. – ribatté Sherlock – L’importante è che noi ci amiamo e vogliamo stare insieme. Tu vuoi stare con me?”

“Sempre.” Disse John e riprese a baciare Sherlock.

La porta della stanza venne aperta.

“John, tesoro, dove sei? – giunse la voce di Lady Anna – Ti è piaciuta la tua sposa?”

“Vattene! – bisbigliò John – Ci vediamo domani!”

“Dove?” chiese Sherlock, senza muoversi.

“Da Mike.” Rispose John, spingendo Sherlock verso il parapetto.

Sherlock scavalcò e cominciò la discesa:

“A che ora?” domandò ancora, in un sussurro.

“Alle dieci.” Ribatté John, con il cuore in gola.

Lady Anna arrivò sul terrazzo:

“Con chi stai parlando, tesoro?” domandò sorpresa, guardandosi intorno.

“Con nessuno, madre. – rispose John – Non sente il canto dell’allodola? Mi stavo chiedendo se stesse dichiarando il proprio eterno amore al suo amato. Forse ho parlato a voce alta.”

Rimasero in silenzio ad ascoltare il canto dell’uccello:

“Sono sicura che sia un amore ricambiato.” Sorrise Lady Anna.

“Anche io, madre. – ribatté John – Anche io.”

La donna prese il figlio sotto braccio e lo condusse dentro:

“Parlami della tua sposa. – lo sollecitò – Ti è piaciuta?”

John rispose alla madre, ma la mente era distratta, già in attesa del suo prossimo incontro con Sherlock.

 

 

Sherlock corse fino al muro e lo scavalcò.

Cadendo dalla parte opposta, spaventò Mike:

“Finalmente! – sbottò questi – Pensavo che ti avessero preso. Andiamocene!”

Sherlock afferrò l’amico per le spalle:

“Mi ama! – esclamò in tono felice – Domani ci incontreremo a casa tua.”

Mike lo guardò sconvolto.

Non aveva mai visto Sherlock così felice.

Era contento per l’amico.

Eppure, nel fondo della propria anima si sentiva come se quella storia d’amore fosse sul punto di trasformarsi in una tragedia.

 

 

 


	2. Un amore impossibile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Watson provoca Sherlock e tutto finisce in tragedia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chi stia leggendo.  
> A lunedi per l'ultimo capitolo.
> 
> Buona lettura

Quel giorno splendeva il sole ed il cielo era completamente sgombro dalle nubi.

Non sembrava nemmeno di essere a Londra.

Sherlock si era svegliato prestissimo, anche se era andato a letto con il sorgere del sole.

Il fatto di avere finalmente trovato John, lo aveva riempito di energie.

Entrò nella sala da pranzo come una folata di vento.

“Cosa ti rende così allegro?” chiese Mycroft.

“Nulla che sia di tua competenza. – rispose Sherlock, con un ghigno sardonico – Non stai mangiando troppo? Mi sembri ingrassato. Forse dovresti fare un po’ di moto, invece di impicciarti dei miei affari.”

Mycroft lo osservò a lungo.

“Ieri sera sei andato al ballo in maschera di Lord Patel con le tue due inseparabili ombre. – riprese, in tono sospettoso – So che hai parlato con il figlio più giovane di Watson. Dal ballo sei andato via quasi subito, ma sei tornato a casa all’alba. Non hai fatto nulla che non approverei, vero?”

Sherlock alzò uno sguardo furioso sul fratello:

“Stai fuori dai miei affari, va bene? – ribatté con astio – La mia vita non ti deve riguardare. Vai a far scoppiare qualche guerra, se ti annoi!”

Si alzò da tavola ed uscì di casa, dirigendosi a passo spedito da Mike.

I genitori dell’amico erano nella tenuta di campagna, quindi era il luogo ideale per incontrare John e lui non vedeva l’ora di arrivarci.

 

 

Anche John aveva dormito poco.

Dopo aver parlato con la madre, non era riuscito a prendere sonno.

Avrebbe voluto che Sherlock avesse potuto fermarsi da lui, ma non osava immaginare cosa sarebbe accaduto se lo avessero trovato nel suo letto, soprattutto a causa dei pessimi rapporti fra le due famiglie.

Entrò in sala da pranzo e trovò la famiglia riunita.

“Buongiorno, caro. – lo salutò la madre – Sei riuscito a dormire?”

“Si, madre. – rispose John, con un sorriso – Un po’.”

“Ti è piaciuta la tua futura sposa?” domandò il padre.

“È simpatica e carina, padre. – ribatté John – Però, non so … non è scattato nulla di che.”

Jonathan Watson sospirò:

“Voi giovani e la vostra idea dell’amore! – sbottò irritato – Pensate che, per sposare qualcuno, sia indispensabile essere **_innamorati_**! L’amore è stupido. È solo una perdita di tempo e di energia. Soggetto immancabile in commedie e tragedie, ma nella vita reale non è così importante come vogliono farvi credere quei mangiapane a tradimento che le scrivono. È per questo che sono i genitori a combinare i matrimoni. Se dovessimo dare retta alle vostre sciocchezze, chissà cosa ne sarebbe del futuro della nazione e delle famiglie importanti come la nostra!”

John non alzò lo sguardo dal piatto, malgrado non stesse mangiando.

“Inoltre, – intervenne Harry, in tono malizioso – dovresti evitare di intrattenerti con il tuo caro amico Mike. Lo sai che ieri sera ti ha permesso di parlare con un _Holmes_?”

John alzò uno sguardo furioso sul fratello.

“Hai parlato con un Holmes?! – sbottò il padre, arrabbiandosi ancora di più – Come hai potuto permettere che accadesse? Ho sempre pensato che Stamford fosse solo un giovane opportunista. Voglio che tu rompa  subito ogni rapporto con lui.”

“Come desiderate, padre. – ribatté John, trattenendo un sorriso – Andrò oggi stesso a casa sua a lamentarmi delle sue amicizie inopportune ed a dirgli che non ci frequenteremo più.”

Il padre fece un cenno con la mano, come accettando la proposta di John, senza avere altro da aggiungere.

“Padre. – intervenne Harry – Chiederei il permesso di alzarmi da tavola. Ho appuntamento con Lord Burton per quell’affare di cui abbiamo discusso.”

“Naturalmente, vai.” Concesse Jonathan, con un sorriso orgoglioso.

Harry si alzò ed uscì dalla stanza.

 

 

Sherlock stava andando verso la casa di Mike, quando incontrò Greg.

Lestrade lo bloccò, piazzandoglisi davanti, con un gran sorriso:

“Dove stai andando cuginetto?” domandò, in tono allegro.

Sherlock non voleva che Greg andasse con lui da Mike.

Sapeva che non avrebbe mai approvato la presenza di John.

Greg era figlio della sorella del padre, ma era più ostile ai Watson di quanto lo fosse lui stesso.

“Ho un appuntamento. – rispose in modo vago – Non ho molto tempo per te.”

“Anche io, a dire il vero. – ribatté Greg – Mio padre vuole che inizi ad occuparmi degli affari di famiglia e mi ha riempito di commissioni. Se non le porto a termine, chi lo sente!”

In quel momento, Harry Watson apparve da una traversa alla destra di Sherlock e Greg.

Harry li fissò in modo ostile:

“Holmes! – pronunciò il cognome come se fosse un insulto – Dovrebbe esserti vietato di girare per la città senza la scorta di un dottore. Ho sentito parlare di te e delle tue stranezze. Scommetto che tu sia anche peggio di quello che si dice. Del resto, perché meravigliarsi che un elemento pericoloso come te giri indisturbato per la città, quando un uomo come Mycroft Holmes siede fra i consiglieri di Sua Maestà? Tuo fratello è riuscito ad ingannare persino la Regina e si è fatto credere insostituibile.”

“Ho un appuntamento e non ho tempo di restare a farmi insultare da uno che sta andando dalla sua amante. – rispose Sherlock, stizzito – Potresti almeno evitare di farlo alla luce del sole. Se non ricordo male, hai una fidanzata ufficiale che ti è fedele. Chissà cosa penserebbe il padre, se sapesse che la tradisci con una ballerina di fila.”

Harry era diventato paonazzo:

“Io non ho nessuna amante! – sbottò inviperito – Ritira subito quello che hai detto, pazzo!”

“Come osi …” iniziò a dire Greg, furioso.

Stava per scagliarsi contro Harry, quando Sherlock lo bloccò:

“Fermo! È un Watson! Sai che non possiamo farci coinvolgere in una rissa con loro. Ne andrebbe della vita di mio padre.”

Greg si fermò.

Sherlock avrebbe voluto che gli Holmes ed i Watson fossero in buoni rapporti, come una volta, ma, se ciò non era possibile, non voleva essere coinvolto lui stesso in una rissa con il fratello di John.

Sherlock afferrò Greg per un braccio e fece per allontanarsi, ma Harry era troppo arrabbiato:

“Stai lontano da mio fratello, Holmes! – gli intimò in tono duro – John è di animo troppo gentile per vedere il marcio presente nella tua anima.”

Sherlock si bloccò, ma decise di non reagire.

Lo stesso non fece Greg:

“Se c’è qualcuno marcio fino nel profondo del proprio essere, quello sei tu Watson!” ringhiò, voltandosi verso Harry.

“Greg, no. – sussurrò Sherlock – Non possiamo litigare con lui.”

“Oh, sì, Holmes scappa. – lo derise Harry – Corri a nasconderti dietro le gonne di mammina, come quel codardo che sei.”

“ORA BASTA!” urlò Greg, estraendo la spada.

Harry aveva atteso quel momento da quando aveva incrociato Sherlock e Greg, quindi non si fece cogliere di sorpresa, ma estrasse la propria arma velocemente.

Sherlock afferrò il braccio armato di Greg per impedirgli di combattere, ma Harry era già partito con l’affondo.

La spada del maggiore dei fratelli Watson colpì inesorabilmente e mortalmente Lestrade, che si accasciò fra le braccia del cugino.

“GREG!” gridò Sherlock, disperato.

Un rivolo di sangue uscì dalla bocca di Greg che spirò senza dire una parola.

Sherlock girò uno sguardo cupo su Harry che fissava i due uomini a terra, sconvolto.

“Lo hai ucciso!” sibilò Sherlock.

Senza più riflettere, estrasse la spada.

Harry cercò di opporre resistenza, ma Sherlock era uno spadaccino eccezionale e la sua furia era implacabile.

La punta della spada di Holmes attraversò il costato di Watson, trafiggendone il cuore.

Harry si accasciò a terra, privo di vita.

Le guardie di Londra, richiamate dal trambusto, giunsero sul posto ed arrestarono Sherlock, rinchiudendolo nella Torre di Londra.

Sherlock si lasciò portare via senza opporre resistenza.

Le speranze di poter vivere il proprio amore con John, anche se clandestinamente, erano svanite.

 

 

John era arrivato a casa di Mike, che lo aveva accolto ancora in vestaglia e con un’espressione addormentata.

“Sherlock è già arrivato?” domandò John, guardandosi intorno.

Conosceva bene Sherlock e sperava che non spuntasse fuori all’improvviso da dietro qualche angolo baciandolo appassionatamente.

Non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire sul bacio, anzi!

Però, non sapeva cosa Sherlock avesse raccontato a Mike e non voleva sconvolgerlo con la vista di loro due che si baciavano.

Per certe cose erano stati decisamente più tolleranti in epoche più remote.

“No. – rispose Mike, cercando di nascondere uno sbadiglio – Credo, comunque, che non sia bello prendermi in giro. Mi ha detto che tu lo ami. Dato che so che non può essere vero …”

“Lo è. – lo interruppe John, in tono dolce – Io amo Sherlock, anche più di quanto lui ami me.”

Mike si svegliò di colpo, completamente vigile e decisamente sconvolto:

“Come, scusa?” chiese, in tono incredulo.

“Quale parte non hai capito?” John trattenne a stento una risata.

L’espressione stupita apparsa sul viso di Mike era piuttosto comica.

“Direi che non ho capito nulla di quello che hai detto. – ribatté Mike – Giurerei di averti sentito dire che ami Sherlock e che lui ti ricambia, ma sono sicuro di avere frainteso ogni tua parola. Oppure sto avendo uno dei peggiori incubi della mia vita. Siete due _maschi_ e, se questo non bastasse, appartenete a due famiglie che si odiano da secoli. Quindi, direi che sarebbe tragico, se foste innamorati.”

Gli occhi azzurro intenso di John si rattristarono:

“Allora non ci aiuteresti, se noi ci amassimo? – domandò, in tono ansioso – Per poterci incontrare avremmo bisogno di un complice e pensavo che potessi essere tu, ma …”

John fu interrotto da un serrato bussare alla porta.

“Mike! – si sentì una voce urlare – Mike, apri presto! Devo parlarti!”

“È Anderson. – mormorò Stamford – Nasconditi. Se ti vedesse ed arrivasse Sherlock, lo saprebbe tutta la città prima ancora di pranzo!”

John andò nella stanza accanto, ma lasciò la porta socchiusa, per poter vedere Sherlock arrivare.

Mike fece entrare nel salotto un uomo magro, con capelli neri e occhi scuri:

“Il tuo amico Sherlock ne ha combinata una davvero grossa! – esordì senza preamboli, con un tono fra il drammatico e l’eccitato – Ha ucciso Harry Watson dopo che questi aveva colpito a morte Gregory Lestrade!”

John spalancò la porta e si avventò su Anderson, afferrandolo per le spalle:

“Che cosa hai detto? – chiese in tono disperato – Dimmi che ti sei inventato tutto. Dimmelo!”

“N … n … no! – riuscì a balbettare Anderson – È tutto vero! Hanno portato Sherlock alla Torre di Londra, insieme ai cadaveri. La Regina ha convocato i capi delle due famiglie per emettere la sentenza contro Sherlock.”

“DOVE?” gridò John, in preda al panico e stringendo così forte Anderson da fargli male.

“Torre di Londra!” rispose in fretta Anderson, sperando che lo lasciasse andare.

John spinse l’uomo lontano da sé e corse fuori.

 

 

Non poteva essere vero.

Sherlock non poteva avere ucciso suo fratello.

Questo avrebbe messo fine ad ogni possibilità, anche remotissima, di stare insieme.

La Regina poteva decidere qualsiasi cosa.

Persino condannarlo a morte.

E John non voleva assistere alla morte di Sherlock.

Non sarebbe sopravvissuto senza di lui.

John correva.

Incurante delle proteste e delle urla di coloro che urtava.

John correva.

Quasi senza fiato, spinto dalla forza della disperazione.

L’imponenza della Torre di Londra si stagliava nell’azzurro cielo sgombro di nubi.

Quel cielo così sereno, sembrava farsi beffe della sua ansia e della sua paura.

John arrivò alla Torre di Londra che non aveva più fiato.

La guardia lo lasciò passare, senza fare domande.

Non ne aveva bisogno.

Quell’uomo conosceva John, perché lo aveva visto varie volte in compagnia del padre e del fratello.

Gli indicò dove dovesse andare.

John entrò e vide la madre, affranta, compostamente disperata.

Era in piedi accanto ad un feretro.

John non riusciva a respirare.

Non era la corsa a togliergli il fiato.

Era la consapevolezza che dentro a quella cassa vi fosse suo fratello.

Era la sicurezza che Sherlock fosse perduto.

 

 

Lady Anna si voltò, avendo sentito la porta aprirsi:

“John …” mormorò, senza aggiungere altro.

John non riusciva a fare un solo passo verso la madre, verso il feretro.

Vederlo, avrebbe voluto dire che tutto fosse reale e non solo un terribile incubo.

“John …” ripeté la donna, con un profondo dolore nella voce.

John spostò lo sguardo dal feretro agli occhi della madre.

Erano di un azzurro intenso, come i suoi, reso ancora più accentuato dalle lacrime, che si rifiutavano di scorrere lungo le guance pallide.

“John …” Lady Anna allungò una mano, cercando quella del figlio, l’unico che le fosse rimasto in vita.

“Madre …  – mormorò John, con voce roca – Perdonatemi, madre …”

La donna fissò il figlio interdetta:

“Per cosa dovrei perdonarti, bambino mio?” domandò in un sussurro.

“Io ... io …  – John era disperato – io lo amo, madre. Amo l’uomo che ha ucciso mio fratello. Non posso vivere senza di lui. Mi perdonerete mai, madre?”

Lo sguardo della donna divenne di ghiaccio.

La mano si abbassò lentamente.

“Tu non sei mio figlio.” Scandì in tono gelido.

John si sentì morire.

Non riuscì a reggere alla furia di quello sguardo ferito.

“Perdonatemi … se potete.” Sussurrò al pavimento ed uscì dalla stanza.

Le urla che arrivavano dal piano superiore lo condussero fino a Sherlock.

 

 

“HA UCCISO MIO FIGLIO! – stava urlando Jonathan Watson – DEVE ESSERE CONDANNATO A MORTE! E CON LUI, SUO PADRE! LO AVETE DETTO VOI STESSA MAESTÀ!”

“TUO FIGLIO HA ASSASSINATO IL MIO MENTRE SHERLOCK LO TRATTENEVA! – gridava Mark Lestrade – SI È COMPORTATO DA CODARDO! COME SIETE TUTTI VOI WATSON!”

“ORA BASTA! – stavolta era stata Elisabetta in persona ad esigere il silenzio – IL PROSSIMO CHE OSI DIRE UNA PAROLA, NON NE DIRÀ ALTRE IN VITA SUA!”

Finalmente il silenzio calò nella stanza.

John entrò, andando vicino al padre, ma non perdendo di vista Sherlock.

Questi era accanto al padre ed al fratello, ma non distoglieva lo sguardo dal pavimento, come se ci fosse qualcosa di veramente interessante da osservare.

Il dolore che provava traspariva dal modo in cui rimaneva immobile, fermo come una statua.

John lo conosceva talmente bene, che sapeva cosa stesse facendo.

Sherlock era immerso nella propria mente e stava ripercorrendo ciò che era accaduto secondo per secondo alla disperata ricerca del modo di cambiare il presente.

Cercava di capire come avrebbe potuto evitare quello che era accaduto.

“Non avresti mai potuto impedire che questo accadesse. – mormorò a bassa voce e dolce, ma il silenzio nella stanza era così profondo che sembrò che avesse urlato – Quando l’uomo vede nell’altro solo il nemico, niente e nessuno gli farà capire che le cose non stanno così, che basterebbe un po’ di buona volontà per non far vincere l’odio.”

La Regina girò lo sguardo verso il giovane Watson:

“Parole sagge per un ragazzo così giovane. – disse, con un piccolo sorriso – Ci dica, giovanotto, cosa dovremmo farne dell’assassino di tuo fratello? Dobbiamo condannarlo a morte?”

“NO!” l’urlo uscì strozzato dalla gola di John.

Gli occhi mostravano tutto il suo dolore e la sua paura di perdere una persona a cui teneva.

Il padre si voltò verso di lui con uno sguardo furioso.

“Non osare rimproverare tuo figlio od inveire contro di lui. – lo minacciò Elisabetta – Potremmo cambiare idea e decidere di essere meno clementi.”

La Regina si girò verso Sherlock:

“Giovanotto, vieni davanti a noi. – gli ordinò – Vieni ad ascoltare la tua condanna.”

Sherlock strascicò i piedi fino davanti al trono su cui era seduta la Regina.

Mycroft gli tirò una manica, per fargli capire che doveva alzare gli occhi per guardarla, per non offenderla, ma Sherlock scrollò le spalle.

Non gli importava cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui.

Non avrebbe potuto stare con John.

Questo rovinava tutta la sua vita.

La Regina decisa di ignorare la sfrontatezza del giovane Holmes.

“Abbiamo ascoltato i testimoni e sentito le parti. – disse con voce stentorea – Ed abbiamo deciso che Sherlock Holmes abbia tentato di evitare lo scontro con Harry Watson, malgrado le provocazioni di questo. Ha anche cercato di fermare il duello fra il cugino e Watson, con esiti nefasti, purtroppo. Alla luce di tutto ciò, decidiamo che la morte o la detenzione non siano pene adatte …”

“MAESTÀ …” tentò di protestare Jonathan, ma uno sguardo severo di Elisabetta lo convinse a tacere.

“Malgrado le attenuanti, non possiamo permettere che un omicida giri libero per le nostre strade. – continuò la Regina – Quindi noi condanniamo Sherlock Holmes all’esilio perpetuo dalle nostre terre.”

Sherlock alzò finalmente gli occhi color del ghiaccio sulla Regina:

“No, la prego, Maestà. – supplicò – La morte, piuttosto, ma non l’esilio. Non posso vivere senza …”

Si fermò.

Non poteva svelare il loro segreto.

Lui sarebbe stato cacciato da Londra e dall’Inghilterra, ma John sarebbe dovuto restare e non poteva farlo vivere nell’ignominia del loro amore, in quest’epoca che non capiva e non approvava.

“Non puoi vivere senza …?” lo invitò a proseguire la Regina con dolcezza.

Sherlock abbassò gli occhi.

John li aveva sgranati e non sapeva cosa dire.

Era felice che Sherlock non fosse stato condannato a morte, ma non sapeva come avrebbero potuto vivere insieme se lui veniva cacciato dal paese.

Avrebbe potuto scappare con lui, ma ciò avrebbe voluto dire abbandonare i propri genitori.

Ora che avevano perso il figlio maggiore e gli rimaneva solo lui.

 _“Tu non sei mio figlio.”_ La voce della madre gli tornò in mente e gli penetrò del cuore, come una lama affilata.

“Qualcuno ha qualcosa da dire?” domandò la Regina.

Il silenzio regnò sovrano.

“Bene. – concluse Elisabetta – Ciò che doveva essere deciso è stato deciso. Sherlock Holmes, entro la mezzanotte di oggi devi lasciare i nostri possedimenti o sarai passato a filo di spada dal primo soldato che ti sorprenderà. Siamo state chiare?”

“Sì, Maestà.” Rispose Sherlock.

La Regina si alzò, diretta alla porta.

Si fermò accanto a John e si avvicinò così tanto da potergli sussurrare in un orecchio, senza che nessuno sentisse:

“Amare non è sempre semplice, ma a volte è tutto ciò di cui si abbia veramente bisogno.”

Senza attendere una reazione da parte di John, uscì dalla stanza.

 

 

Mike era in attesa di notizie, come il resto di Londra.

Quando sentì bussare alla porta, si sarebbe aspettato di vedere chiunque, tranne Sherlock.

“Non sono evaso. – esordì Sherlock, parlando in fretta – Devi far venire qui John.”

“Cos .. com … insomma, cosa ci fa qui? Cosa è successo?”

Sherlock sospirò impaziente:

“Ho ucciso Harry Watson dopo che lui aveva assassinato Greg. – riassunse l’accaduto – Sono stato esiliato. Ora, potresti mandare qualcuno a chiamare John?”

 

 

L’uomo che bussò alla porta della casa di Jonathan Watson, portava una lettera di condoglianze da parte della famiglia Stamford.

Il maggiordomo la portò subito a John, chiuso nella propria stanza.

Il ritorno a casa era stato silenzioso.

I genitori erano chiusi nel dolore della loro perdita.

John non osava guardare la madre.

Sdraiato sul letto, tentava di capire cosa ne sarebbe stato del suo amore per Sherlock.

“Avanti.” Disse, quasi distrattamente.

Il maggiordomo entrò nella stanza:

“Una lettera da parte della famiglia Stamford. – lo informò l’uomo – Ho pensato che fosse meglio portarla a lei.”

John si fece attento:

“Grazie.” Prese la lettera e la aprì:

“Mi dispiace per Harry. Ti aspetto per il tea.”

John sorrise, sapeva che era un messaggio di Sherlock.

Si alzò per prepararsi ad uscire, ma la porta venne aperta senza che prima qualcuno avesse bussato.

Lady Anna entrò.

L’espressione sul suo viso era terribile.

“Mi dimenticherò quello che mi hai detto al cospetto del cadavere di tuo fratello. – sibilò furiosa – Non dirò a tuo padre che l’unico figlio che gli sia rimasto non è degno di lui. Tu, però, sposerai Juliette Evans domani stesso.”

“Domani? – domandò John, sconvolto – Non abbiamo nemmeno seppellito Harry.”

“Infatti, sarà una cerimonia semplice e per pochissimi intimi. – continuò la donna – Lord Evans è d’accordo. Fai in modo di mettere subito incinta la tua sposa. Dimostrami che quel maledetto Holmes non abbia ucciso l’unico uomo che ho messo al mondo.”

John fissò la madre.

Ne capiva il dolore, ma non la crudeltà.

“So che state soffrendo, madre. – sospirò – Io, però, non sono diverso da quello che ero prima che vi confidassi il mio amore per Sherlock.”

“Amore! – Lady Anna pronunciò la parola con sarcasmo – Quello tra due uomini non è amore! È solo la manifestazione del tuo animo malvagio.”

John non voleva litigare con la madre.

La morte di Harry la aveva sconvolta più di quello che lei stessa credesse.

“Andrei a fare due passi, madre, se non ha nulla in contrario.”

“Fai quello che vuoi. – ribatté la donna – Tanto non puoi andare da lui. Lo staranno scortando fuori dal regno. Rassegnati, John, dovrai fare il tuo dovere verso la famiglia.”

John uscì di casa con il cuore a pezzi.

Anche se avrebbe visto Sherlock a casa di Mike quel pomeriggio stesso, su una cosa sua madre aveva ragione: lui doveva rinunciare al suo amore.

 

 

Arrivato a casa di Mike, trovò la porta socchiusa.

Entrò con circospezione.

“Mike? – chiamò – C’è qualcuno?”

Qualcuno lo afferrò, chiuse la porta con una spinta, costrinse John a girarsi, facendolo andare con la schiena contro il muro e lo baciò.

John aveva riconosciuto Sherlock nell’istante stesso in cui lo aveva afferrato.

Le loro labbra si schiusero, mentre le lingue si rincorsero e si accarezzarono, disperate e furiose.

Entrambi si sentivano come se non avessero tempo.

Le mani iniziarono a scorrere sul corpo dell’altro, infilandosi sotto gli abiti, per venire a contatto con la pelle, calda e morbida.

John allontanò Sherlock.

“Aspetta. – annaspò in cerca d’aria – Mike e la servitù …”

“Non c’è nessuno. – lo informò Sherlock, fissandolo negli occhi – I genitori di Mike sono fuori città e lui è uscito, mandando gli unici due domestici rimasti con lui a Londra a fare delle commissioni. Abbiamo la casa tutta per noi, per un paio d’ore.”

“Pensi sempre a tutto.” Mormorò John, con un sorriso tenero, accarezzando il viso di Sherlock.

“Per stare con te? – ribatté Sherlock con un sorriso impertinente – Farei qualunque cosa.”

Ripresero a baciarsi, ad accarezzarsi, a cercarsi.

Sherlock spinse John nel salotto, dove lo fece sdraiare davanti al camino, dove aveva preparato delle coperte sul pavimento.

“Sarebbe stato strano farlo in uno dei letti di questa casa, non credi? – chiese Sherlock – Ti piace?”

“Pur di sentirti dentro di me, sarei disposto a farlo anche per strada. – rispose John, con un sorriso malizioso – Quando entri in me e ti muovi, facendomi godere e godendo tu stesso, mi sento completo.”

“Anche io. – sussurrò Sherlock, iniziando a spogliarsi – Basta parlare.”

John e Sherlock si spogliarono velocemente.

Si misero nudi, sulle coperte davanti al camino.

Sherlock iniziò a baciare il collo di John, il torace, l’addome, fino ad arrivare all’inguine.

I loro peni erano duri ed eccitati.

Sherlock fece girare John a pancia in giù ed entrò in lui, lentamente, dolcemente.

John si mosse verso di lui, desideroso di accoglierlo completamente dentro di sé, di sentirsi finalmente pieno di Sherlock.

Nella stanza si sentivano solo lo scoppiettio della legna nel camino e il respiro sempre più affannato di Sherlock e John.

Sherlock si muoveva sempre più velocemente, ormai totalmente assorbito dal desiderio di dare piacere a John e di venire dentro di lui.

Quando si rese conto di essere vicino all’orgasmo, prese il pene di John e lo manipolò con destrezza.

Vennero insieme, con un urlo liberatorio.

Sherlock collassò addosso a John, rimanendo ancora dentro di lui, come se, uscire, fosse un modo per mettere definitivamente la parola fine sul loro amore.

“Ho un piano. – sussurrò Sherlock – Se tutto andrà bene, staremo insieme per sempre. Ci stai?”

“Lo sai che per stare con te farei qualsiasi cosa.” Rispose John.

Il pene di Sherlock si indurì nuovamente.

Era già dentro John.

Lo penetrò completamente e si mosse con calcolata lentezza.

Voleva ritardare il più possibile l’orgasmo.

Se qualcosa nel suo piano fosse andata storta, quella sarebbe stata sia la prima che l’ultima volta in cui facevano l’amore, in quell’esistenza.

 

 

 

Le voci nella locanda sembrano essersi abbassate, come se tutti stessero ascoltando la storia d’amore di Sherlock e John, facendo il tifo per loro.

Ascoltando questo uomo basso e grassottello che parla con voce monotona, nessuno ha un’espressione contrariata o disgustata.

Qualcosa, però, è cambiato.

Mike guarda Will, per la prima volta, negli occhi.

Will vi legge un dolore immenso e rabbia.

Tanta rabbia.

Non ci sono lacrime ad offuscarne la vista, come se Mike, nel ricordare l’amore dei due amici, ne rimembrasse la frustrazione e la furia per lo loro morte, come se fosse un tradimento.

“Sherlock aveva un piano. – ripete con voce fredda e dura – E quel piano si trasformò in una tragedia.”

 


	3. Un tragico errore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo le morti di Harry Watson e Greg Lestrade, sembra che nessuno possa evitare l'accadere di altri tragici errori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie chiunque abbia letto questo racconto e stia seguendo la serie.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Londra si stava preparando per la notte.

La morte degli eredi di tre delle famiglie più importanti, aveva sconvolto gli animi di tutti.

Alcuni scuotevano la testa:

“È tutta colpa dell’odio insensato fra gli Holmes e i Watson.” Dicevano.

Altri malignavano:

“Harry ha detto a Sherlock di stare lontano dal suo fratellino. Sembra che lo abbia insidiato. Il più giovane degli Holmes è davvero strano.”

I più mormoravano:

“Poveri genitori.”

Tutti, però, erano grati di non essere nei panni di nessuno dei membri delle famiglie coinvolte nei tragici eventi che avevano movimentato la noiosa giornata londinese.

 

 

John era rientrato a casa ed era andato direttamente nella propria stanza.

Stava spogliandosi, quando qualcuno bussò.

“Avanti.” Invitò, sorpreso.

Era sicuro che i suoi genitori si fossero ritirati nelle proprie stanze.

Lady Anna entrò, tenendo dritta la schiena e con un’espressione severa sul viso.

“Dove sei stato? – domandò in tono irato – Ti ho fatto cercare, ma nessuno sapeva dove tu fossi.”

“Sono stato da Mike Stamford.” Rispose John.

In fin dei conti, non stava mentendo perché la cosa importante era non rivelare con chi fosse.

“Devi rompere con lui!” ribatté Lady Anna.

“È quello che ho fatto, madre.” In effetti, anche questa non era una menzogna.

Se il piano di Sherlock fosse andato a buon fine, non avrebbe mai più rivisto Mike.

“Bene.” disse Lady Anna, finalmente con un sorriso.

La donna chiuse la porta e si sedette sul bordo del letto.

John la guardò, rimanendo fermo in piedi.

Stringeva in mano una fialetta che la madre non doveva vedere.

“Sono venuta a parlarti della cerimonia di domani. – esordì Lady Anna – Ci siamo accordati con padre Carter e sarà lui ad officiare il matrimonio. Abbiamo appuntamento in chiesa alle dieci. Non dovrai fare altro che dire di sì e adempiere ai tuoi doveri coniugali. Il futuro della famiglia Watson è nelle tue mani.”

“Non ci siamo solo noi.” Precisò John, alludendo ai fratelli minori del padre ed ai loro figli.

La madre lo guardò irritata:

“Non permetterò mai a quei due piccoli opportunisti di essere gli eredi degli averi di famiglia. – il tono era veramente combattivo – La discendenza principale deve essere la nostra!”

John non ribatté.

Per qualche motivo a lui sconosciuto, la madre era sempre stata ostile ai suoi zii.

Non voleva pensare che la donna desiderasse solo gestire tutte le ricchezze della famiglia Watson, senza coinvolgere anche gli altri membri della famiglia.

“Domani mattina ti verrà a chiamare Alfred. – terminò la madre, alzandosi da letto – Non deludermi un’altra volta.”

“Certo, madre.” La rassicurò John, in tono freddo, stringendo la fiala più forte.

Lady Anna uscì dalla stanza, lasciando solo John al proprio destino.

 

 

Sherlock rientrò a casa e si diresse velocemente nella propria stanza.

Aperta la porta, vi trovò Mycroft, comodamente seduto nella poltrona davanti al camino.

Sherlock entrò, con un’espressione furiosa sul viso:

“A cosa devo il dispiacere della tua improvvisata? – domandò, in tono gelido – Sai che non mi piace che tu entri nella mia stanza, in qualsiasi occasione.”

“Non sarà la tua stanza ancora per molto. – precisò Mycroft, controllandosi le unghie in tono annoiato – So che sei stato da Mike Stamford, ma lui non c’era. So anche che è arrivato John Watson e che siete rimasti soli, in quella casa, per più di un’ora. Se ti piacessero gli uomini, sarebbe increscioso, ma ogni peccato, se vissuto con circospezione e riserbo, non causa scalpore o scandalo. Ognuno di noi ha almeno uno scheletro nell’armadio ed il tuo non sarebbe nemmeno più di tanto scabroso. Quello che sarebbe assolutamente inconcepibile e disdicevole, sarebbe l’identità del tuo amante, se si trattasse di John Watson.”

“Quale è il tuo problema, Mycroft? – chiese Sherlock, in tono irritato – Sono stato esiliato, ricordi? Non sono più un problema della Corona, quindi stai.fuori.dalla.mia.vita!”

“Sei stato esiliato, certo. – concordò Mycroft – La Regina è stata molto comprensiva, con te.”

“Comprensiva? – sbottò Sherlock, incredulo – Mi ha esiliato! Cacciato per sempre dal mio paese, separandomi dalla mia famiglia! Non certo sentirò la tua mancanza, ma quella di Londra, sicuramente. Ed io dovrei, pure, essergliene grato?”

“Hai ucciso un uomo. – gli ricordò Mycroft, in tono insofferente – Un nobile. Fatto rilevante, anche se era un Watson. La Regina avrebbe potuto anche condannarti a morte. Se avesse deciso di farlo, ora non staresti organizzando la tua fuga con il piccolo Watson.”

Sherlock strinse i pugni, ma non disse nulla.

“Stai attento a quello che fai, fratello caro. – concluse Mycroft, alzandosi dalla poltrona – Sii certo che sia ciò che vuoi.”

Mycroft uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Sherlock al proprio destino.

 

 

Erano trascorse poche ore.

Era buio.

Sherlock si trovava al porto.

Il padre e la madre lo strinsero in un forte abbraccio.

“Qui c’è abbastanza denaro per i primi mesi. – gli disse il padre – Presenta la lettera che ti ho dato al mio amico di Parigi. Ti aiuterà.”

“Mangia. – gli raccomandò la madre – E dormi. Prenditi cura di te. E scrivimi.”

“Certo.” Rispose in tono annoiato Sherlock.

Mycroft lo osservava da qualche passo più indietro.

Sherlock gli fece un cenno con la testa, che il fratello maggiore ricambiò.

Salì sulla nave che lo avrebbe portato in Francia, senza voltarsi indietro.

 

 

La mattina dopo, Londra si svegliò avvolta dalla nebbia.

I Watson si stavano preparando per il matrimonio di John.

Alfred bussò alla porta di John ed attese una risposta, che non arrivò.

L’uomo aprì l’uscio:

“Lord John? – chiamò con circospezione – È sveglio?”

Alfred notò il contorno del corpo di John nel letto:

“È ora di alzarsi. – disse, andando ad aprire le tende – I suoi genitori sono quasi pronti per uscire.”

Aperte le tende, si voltò verso John, che non si era mosso.

Preoccupato, Alfred si avvicinò a John e lo toccò delicatamente per svegliarlo:

“Lord John? – insisté – Sta bene?”

Non ottenendo risposta, Alfred lo scosse ancora più forte.

Il corpo di John si girò ed Alfred notò una leggera bava bianca intorno alle labbra.

“Lord Jonathan! – urlò il maggiordomo – Lady Anna! Presto venite!”

Nell’ora successiva, in casa Watson vi fu un gran andirivieni.

Un servitore corse in cerca di un medico, che arrivò di corsa, ma poté solo constatare che John fosse morto.

 

 

La notizia fece velocemente il giro della città, arrivando anche alle orecchie di Mycroft.

“Come è morto?” domandò al suo informatore.

“Si è avvelenato, signore. – rispose l’uomo – Il medico non ha riconosciuto il tipo di veleno.”

Mycroft gli fece un cenno, affinché se ne andasse.

Possibile che il giovane Watson non avesse retto al distacco da Sherlock?

Se anche fosse, però, perché avvelenarsi?

Perché decidere di uccidersi, quando aveva davanti a sé tutta la vita?

Inoltre, Sherlock era andato via troppo facilmente.

In tutta quella storia c’era qualcosa che non tornava.

Doveva scoprire cosa il fratellino avesse in mente ed impedirgli di combinare qualcosa di irreparabile.

 

 

La notte era nuovamente scesa su Londra.

La città era sempre più sconvolta.

I suoi giovani rampolli stavano morendo uno dietro l’altro e sembrava che nessuno potesse evitarlo.

Era come se una maledizione si fosse abbattuta sui Watson e sugli Holmes.

Tutti temevano che la punizione potesse estendersi anche alle altre famiglie, dato che nessuno era senza peccato.

Due figure incappucciate stavano aggirandosi per la città vuota e silenziosa.

“Sei sicuro che nessuno sospetti che tu sia tornato?” domandò Mike.

“Certo che nessuno lo sa! – sbuffò Sherlock – Quante volte devo ancora ripetertelo?”

La sera precedente Sherlock aveva usato i soldi, che gli aveva dato il padre, per pagare il capitano della nave, affinché lo sbarcasse in una cala nascosta, non lontano da Londra, approfittando del buio della notte.

Ora doveva raggiungere John e farlo in fretta.

Nessuno doveva vederlo in città o sarebbe stato condannato a morte, senza possibilità di salvezza.

Sherlock e Mike arrivarono in vista del cimitero e ne scavalcarono il muro, introducendosi nella cripta dei Watson.

Al suo interno, due corpi giacevano su grandi lastre rialzate, al centro della stanza

Sherlock si avvicinò a John e gli accarezzò il volto:

“Destati, amore mio. – sussurrò in tono dolce – È ora che ti alzi e che ce ne andiamo.”

John non reagì in alcun modo.

“Avanti John, svegliati. – lo sollecitò Sherlock – Fammi ammirare i tuoi meravigliosi occhi azzurri.”

Non vi fu alcuna reazione.

“Cosa sta accadendo? – chiese Mike – Perché non si sveglia? La pozione che gli hai dato non dovrebbe avere finito il suo effetto?”

“Certo che è così! – sbottò Sherlock – Ho preparato io stesso la pozione per simulare la morte. Ora si sveglierà.”

Aspettarono ancora un po’ di tempo, ma John non diede alcun segno di riprendersi.

Il suo corpo era privo di segni vitali.

“Mi sono sbagliato. – mormorò Sherlock, sconvolto – Ho commesso un errore nella preparazione della pozione e … no … non può essere … non posso … ho ucciso John … ho assassinato il mio amore … non posso vivere con questo rimorso … non posso sopravvivere a John … non posso vivere senza di lui … sapendo che un  **mio**  errore ne ha causato la morte.”

Prima che Mike potesse fare qualcosa, Sherlock afferrò il pugnale che avvia al fianco e se lo piantò nel cuore.

Sherlock morì sul colpo, il corpo senza vita riverso su quello di John.

Mike lo fissò inorridito.

Non sapeva cosa fare, quando, ispirando disperatamente, John si svegliò.

“Cosa … dove …” bisbigliò con voce roca.

John sentiva un peso sul proprio corpo e cercò di alzarsi, ma gli era difficile a causa del peso che lo opprimeva..

Alzò gli occhi e vide il viso senza vita di Sherlock.

“Nooooooooooooo! – urlò disperatamente – Sherlock! Sherlock! Rispondimi!”

John scuoteva il corpo di Sherlock, ma non c’era più nulla che potesse fare per salvarlo.

“Perché? – chiese angosciato – Perché non hai aspettato che mi svegliassi?”

John strinse a sé il corpo tiepido del suo grande amore:

“Ti sei portato via il mio cuore. – mormorò, con la voce tremante – Ma non rimarrò qui solo, in questo mondo senza più alcuna luce.”

Sotto lo sguardo atterrito di Mike, John estrasse il pugnale dal corpo di Sherlock e si uccise.

Mike si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, vicino ai cadaveri dei suoi migliori amici.

Non fece caso al trambusto.

Non si accorse quasi della mano che, pietosa, fu appoggiata alla sua spalla.

Mycroft Holmes, stavolta, era arrivato troppo tardi.

 

 

L’alba di un nuovo, tragico giorno si levò su una Londra nebbiosa e grigia.

Sembrava quasi che il sole stesso si rifiutasse di illuminare una città che in cui i suoi giovani stavano morendo.

I rappresentanti degli Holmes e dei Watson erano al cospetto della Regina Elisabetta.

Lei stessa non aveva più parole da rivolgere a quelle famiglie.

Per quanto fosse cosciente che gli uomini davanti a lei avessero delle grosse responsabilità nella morte dei loro figli, allo stesso tempo vedeva quanto il dolore per le perdite subite li devastasse e non ebbe il coraggio di infierire.

Il destino aveva già presentato il suo conto salato, non toccava a lei aggiungere altra pena alla pena.

“Siamo addolorate per la vostra perdita. – disse ai Watson ed agli Holmes – Speriamo che questo immenso dolore vi faccia capire che l’odio che avete scatenato sui vostri figli non ha alcun senso. Avete costretto due ragazzi che si amavano ad uccidersi, per poter stare insieme. Erano due uomini e non avrebbero dovuto provare quei sentimenti l’uno per l’altro, ma nessuno può giudicare l’amore. Lui non guarda in faccia coloro che colpisce con le proprie frecce. I vostri figli vi hanno dimostrato che potete andare d’accordo. Ritrovate l’armonia, se potete. Forse, in questo modo, riuscirete ad ottenere un po’ di pace per quelle anime disgraziate.”

Né Timothy Holmes né Jonathan Watson trovarono da obbiettare.

Il dolore ed il senso di colpa li avevano annientati.

“Vorrei il corpo di mio figlio. – sussurrò sommessamente Jonathan Watson – So che è stato portato via dalla cappella dagli uomini di Mycroft Holmes.”

“Anche io vorrei il corpo di Sherlock. – mormorò Timothy Holmes – Perché non si trova nella cappella di famiglia?”

Mycroft fissò la Regina.

In quella stanza era l’unica estranea alle famiglie coinvolte dalla tragedia.

“Parla pure, Mycroft. – accordò Elisabetta – Nulla di ciò che dirai uscirà da questa stanza.”

“John e Sherlock si sono tolti la vita, di loro spontanea volontà. – spiegò Mycroft, con voce grave – Non potrebbero essere sepolti in terra consacrata, così ho dato disposizione di cremare immediatamente i corpi, in modo che nessuno potesse scoprire cosa sia avvenuto nella cripta. Solo così potremo dare degna sepoltura ai resti dei nostri amati. Inoltre, Sherlock non è partito, come avrebbe dovuto, e non dovrebbe essere qui. Chiedo, perciò, che ci sia permesso di seppellirli insieme. In fin dei conti, era ciò che loro desideravano più di ogni altra cosa: stare insieme per sempre.”

“Hai agito in un modo che approviamo. – ribatté la Regina – Che sia come hai pensato.”

Era un concedo.

I genitori uscirono, avvolti nel loro dolore.

Anche Mycroft stava per uscire, quando la Regina lo richiamò:

“Mycroft, – sussurrò con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra – noi speriamo che ovunque tu li abbia fatti portare, Sherlock Holmes e John Watson siano in pace e felici.”

“Lo spero anche io, Maestà.” Rispose Mycroft, facendo un inchino ed uscendo dalla stanza della Regina.

Le due famiglie ritrovarono l’armonia nella disgrazia, ma, ormai, per John e Sherlock era tardi.

Essi avevano pagato il prezzo più alto per il loro amore.

 

 

Mike non dice altro.

Torna a fissare il bicchiere di birra, ancora pieno.

La taverna è silenziosa in modo irreale.

La porta d’ingresso cigola ed entra un uomo con occhi azzurri duri e freddi, scortato da due soldati.

L’uomo studia le persone presenti e si dirige, con passo deciso verso Mike.

“Non dovresti essere qui. – il tono è molto più dolce rispetto all’espressione presente negli occhi – I tuoi genitori ti stanno aspettando.”

Mike non dice nulla.

Non si muove.

Continua a fissare il boccale di birra, come se dentro vi fossero tutte le risposte che stia cercando.

L’uomo dagli occhi azzurri fa un cenno ai soldati, che lo raggiungono e prendono Mike, portandolo via di peso.

Mike non si ribella.

Sa che non avrebbe né la forza né le capacità per opporsi a quei due uomini.

Usciti loro dalla taverna, l’uomo si siede al tavolo con Will.

“Lei sa chi io sia?” domanda l’uomo in tono affabile.

“No, - risponde Will – ma potrei tentare di indovinare.”

“Non lo faccia.” dice l’uomo.

Il tono è affabile, ma la minaccia dietro le parole non è per nulla velata:

“Io so chi sia  **lei** , signor William Shakespeare. – continua, sempre gentile – Scriva una sola parola su tutta questa storia e le generazioni future non sapranno che lei sia esistito. Sono stato chiaro?”

Will fissa l’uomo:

“Naturalmente.” Risponde drammaturgo.

L’uomo lo fissa per qualche secondo, gli sorride, si alza ed esce dalla locanda.

“Tutto bene?” Chiede la cameriera, preoccupata.

“Sì, certo cara, non temere. – la rassicura Will – Non è ancora nato chi possa impedirmi di narrare una storia. Dovrò attendere qualche anno, ma farò rappresentare questa tragica storia d’amore su tutti i palcoscenici del mondo, alla faccia di Mycroft Holmes! Certo non potrò ambientarla a Londra né lasciare che i due amanti siano uomini, questo no. Però, con i giusti accorgimenti, questa storia d’amore diverrà immortale!”

 

 

Sussex. 1594.

È l’alba di un nuovo giorno.

Nella verde campagna del Sussex c’è una piccola proprietà che ha appena cambiato padrone.

È stata acquistata da un uomo potente e vi sono venuti a vivere due giovani uomini.

Non vanno spesso nei paesi vicini.

Al rifornimento delle provviste provvede una donna che è pagata anche per accudire alla casa.

La donna sta cucinando, canticchiando allegramente a voce bassa.

Non è più giovane, ma è ancora prestante e piena di energie.

John entra nella cucina:

“Buongiorno signora Hudson è già qui.”

“Sono venuta a prepararvi la colazione. – cinguetta la donna, con un sorriso malizioso – Siete due giovani uomini e dovete nutrirsi a dovere, in modo da recuperare le energie utilizzate stanotte.”

“È molto gentile a prendersi cura di noi. – ribatte John, ricambiando il sorriso con sincero affetto – Non sono molte le persone che ci accetterebbero senza giudicarci.”

“Oh, mio caro. – sogghigna la signora Hudson – Sono stata la tenutaria di un bordello per anni e ne ho viste di tutti i colori. Due uomini adulti e consenzienti, per me, sono liberi di fare quello che vogliono.”

John è felice.

Mycroft ha decisamente trovato la persona giusta per prendersi cura di loro.

“Porto la colazione a Sherlock.”

Prende il vassoio, sale le scale fino al primo piano ed entra nella stanza da letto in cui dormono.

Sherlock occupa tutto il letto.

Sta dormendo a pancia in giù, con la schiena scoperta e le gambe divaricate.

John scuote la testa, appoggia il vassoio al comodino e lascia un leggero bacio al centro della schiena di Sherlock.

Questi si gira di scatto e cattura John, stringendolo a sé e costringendolo a sdraiarsi accanto a lui:

“Mi hai abbandonato!” protesta Sherlock, con un broncio da bambino.

“Sono andato a prendere la colazione al piano di sotto!” ride John.

“Lo sai che mi annoio, senza di te.” Borbotta Sherlock in tono petulante.

“Sai che non andrò mai da nessuna parte senza di te. – sussurra John – Sono contento che Mycroft ci abbia scoperti, nella cripta, e che ci abbia aiutati. Quando mi sono svegliato e ti ho trovato accanto a me, non ero sicuro di poterti seguire, fino ad un posto sicuro. L’arrivo di Mycroft è stato davvero una sorpresa.”

“Avrei dovuto capirlo che non potevo ingannare mio fratello. – sbuffa Sherlock – Lui vive in mezzo agli inganni, quindi vede complotti dietro ogni pietra. È naturale che abbia avuto dei sospetti ed abbia fatto seguire Mike. Era l’unico rimasto. All’arrivo di Mycroft nella cripta, ho pensato che mi avrebbe consegnato alle guardie per farmi giustiziare e che avrebbe sbattuto te nella Torre di Londra per il resto della tua vita.”

“Tuo fratello ti vuole bene. – sorride John – Ha inventato la storia della nostra morte e si fa aiutare da Mike per spargerne la notizia. Ci ha comprato questa casa e ci ha permesso di arrivare qui indisturbati. Ora potremo vivere il nostro amore, senza avere paura di nessuno.”

“Non essere ingenuo, John. – sbotta Sherlock, con un verso di disgusto – Mycroft ci ha aiutato solo per un suo tornaconto. Probabilmente preferisce avermi sotto controllo qui piuttosto che libero in giro per il mondo.”

“Ti senti prigioniero qui con me?” domanda John, aggrottando la fronte.

“Assolutamente no! – lo rassicura Sherlock, con enfasi – Io sono esattamente dove voglio essere.”

“Allora, visto che ognuno di noi ha ottenuto ciò che voleva, direi che il piano orchestrato con Mycroft per farci fuggire da Londra sia stato ben fatto. – concluse John – Dato che per il resto del mondo siamo morti, dovrai trovarti un hobby, che ti tenga occupato per tanti e tanti anni.”

John si divincola dall’abbraccio di Sherlock, prende una fetta di pane, ci mette sopra del miele e la infila in bocca al moro, prima che lui cerchi di chiuderla.

Sherlock gli lancia un’occhiataccia, ma mangia la fetta di pane e miele.

“Buono questo miele. – dice, guardando John negli occhi – Non dovrebbe essere difficile farlo.”

“Vuoi diventare un produttore di miele?” chiede John, sorpreso.

Sherlock prende la mano di John e ne lecca le dita, sporche di miele, una ad una.

Si fissano negli occhi.

“Io non sarei bravo, ma tu saresti stupendo.” Ribatte Sherlock con voce roca, continuando nel suo meticoloso lavoro.

“E tu, cosa faresti, mentre io produco miele?” domanda John, con un sospiro.

“Studierei le api.” Risponde Sherlock.

Attira John a sé e lo bacia teneramente.

Le loro labbra sanno di miele ed il bacio ha il sapore dolce del futuro che trascorreranno insieme.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero nel perdono di William Shakespeare per avere cambiato il finale della sua tragedia.  
> Se il finale vi è piaciuto, potreste intercedere voi per me!  
> Salvo che qualcuno non voglia lamentarsi per l’inatteso lieto fine!  
> In attesa dei vostri commenti, vi aspetto venerdì per l’inizio dell’undicesima parte della serie.  
> Ciao!


End file.
